The field of this invention relates to a device which is designed to assist surgeons in accurately and neatly locating sutures in the closing of abdominal wounds or incisions.
In the performing of surgical operations on the extremity of the human being, normally the incisions are small and also the skin is of sufficient inherent tautness that the closing of the incision present little difficulty in connecting together the sides of the incision in order to avoid bulging of the tissues and other unsightly irregularities in making the closure. However, in dealing with the abdominal area, much difficulty is had.
In most types of abdominal wound closures, multiple sutures must be placed at a predetermined distance in from the edge of the wound and must be spaced at predetermined spaced intervals along the longitudinal length of the incision. Heretofore, surgeons have had to judge the closing of the incision and the locating of the sutures so as to avoid bulging of the tissues between sutures and other irregularities in the closure. At times, the resulting closure is far short of ideal.
Previously, there have been known devices which facilitate the location of the sutures for the closing of a wound or incision. However, the known previous devices have been difficult to use and therefore, during an intricate procedure such as a surgical operation, the devices are seldom used.
There is a definite need for a device which facilitates the location of sutures for the closing of an abdominal wound or incision with such device being of simple construction and can be quickly and easily located to facilitate location of the sutures and after the wound is closed, can be readily removed without causing injury to the patient, or damage to the closure.